How did THEY get here?
by Sofie Clearwater
Summary: SEQUEL A sequel to How did we get here? :After seventeen years everyone is married with kids and living their lives, their adventures in the past all but forgotten; just a story to tell their children as they tuck them in at night. What happens when some unexpected visitors come into disrupt their seemingly perfect lives? -crappy summary- Rated t just cause.
1. Meet the kiddos

**Sofie:** WE'RE BACK!'

**Emma**: Congrats Sofie, now say it.

**Sofie**: *sigh* I don't own HP. I hardly even own this plot, it's been done so many times before and I've read so many... I don't mean to steal ideas. If ideas in this story look like yours then it's all yours and I'm sorry.

_Prologue_

Seventeen years after their little adventure to the past Emma and James sat at the dinner table with their five kids.

John, eleven, an identical twin to his father as a child, was chattering about Quidditch to his father. He had just started school that September; he was home for Christmas holiday. Lea, nine years old, was jealous of her brother. Her long, reddish brown hair covered her deep green eyes as she pouted over not being old enough to be in school. Evan, six, was listening with wide brown eyes, his black hair as dark and messy as his grandfathers'. Jamie, five and almost identical to her brother so that everyone thought they were twins. Her black pigtails bounced as she looked between her father and oldest brother.

Emma sat turned to their youngest daughter, Mary Jane. She was almost six months old but knew she wanted to be grown up like her siblings. She had to hold a spoon in each of her small hands, though they had learned not to let her hold one with food on it or Mary's red hair would be coated in baby food. Every time one of her siblings would laugh her blue eyes would light up.

"You-hoo!" Lily and Lysander had brought their kids over for a sleep over so the couple could go out. Every month the parents would drop their kids off at one of the others house so they could have a break.

"Hey!" Lily smiled, pulling small Charlie by the hand.

Lily's two daughters, Charlie(7) and Alexandra (5) looked just like her, but Alexandra's twin, Alexander looked just like his dad.

"Is Jean here?" Charlie asked.

"Not yet. Gabby and Theo will be here soon though." Emma promised. Theo was Teddy's fourteen year old son. Gabby was now ninteen and loved to leave her hair a light violet and her eyes a darker shade.

"We brought Jean!" Gabby called from the living room. "Rose had to run to get a new shirt for tonight and we offered to bring her." Jean was a small eight year old with blond curls and beautiful grey eyes.

"Hi Jean." Lea perked up. "Mum, can we go to my room?" Emma nodded. The three girls rushed upstairs.

"Can we go to my room?" Jamie and Evan asked at the same time.

"Why don't you lot go to the play room?" Emma suggested, wanting to keep the younger kids downstairs.

"Ok!" All the younger kids rushed out of the room, followed by Gabby.

Albus and Alice dropped off their six and seven year old daughters, Lissa and Jace. Both had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I don't think Fred and Ali are dropping Gid off tonight, John." James told him as he cleared the table.

"But we were planning a prank!" John cried.

"Sorry buddy. Maybe dad can help you?" Emma picked up Mary Anne.

"No..." John pouted.

Gideon looked like a tanner version of his grandfather and was the same age as John.

"I'll help you out, John." Theo smiled, winking midnight blue eyes that were striking against the white hair he had. John led him up to his room.

"What about Rox and Nic?" Lily asked.

"Mark is sick." Emma shook her head.

"Anyone else coming?" James asked.

"Everyone else is at Lucy's." Emma shook her head. Since there were so many kids they couldn't have them all in one house. "Have fun guys!" They waved to the other parents.

**Sofie**: long intro... Sorry about that... I wanted to introduce as many people as possible. Review...


	2. No cake before breakfast

Sorry about mistakes!

**Sofie: I own nothing you recognize. **

**Jamie: You own me! **

**Evan: Me too!**

**Sofie: You lot are so adorable!**

* * *

How did They get here?  
Chapter 1

John had just padded down the stairs when there was a knock at the door.

"Mum! Door!" He called.

"Thank you, now stay quiet in the living room, MJ is asleep." Emma ruffled his hair. She opened the door to see three teenage boys and a teen girl. "Can I help you?"

"No." The two black haired boys muttered.

"We're a bit lost..." The girl glared at them.

"Oh, sure." Emma glanced at the boys. They both looked familiar. "I'm Emma, -" Jamie ran in and hugged her legs. "And this is Jamie."

Jamie waved shyly. "I'm five." She smiled in only a way little kids can.

"Hi Jamie, I'm Lily and this is Remus." The red haired girl smiled back.

"Oh dear." Emma's eyes widened. She picked up Jamie and covered her mouth. "Why don't you go finish breakfast, eh, baby?" She asked her.

Jamie nodded, running to John who had his wand in his hand. "I'll take you to play dress up, eh Jamie?" He asked, hugging his sister.

Emma nodded at him. "Good idea. I'll keep breakfast warm. Please tell daddy that we have guests."

Evan and Lea followed their siblings up the stairs as quickly as possible.

"So, you said your name is Lily?" Emma smiled at them.

"Yes ma'am. This is Remus, Sirius and James." Lily pointed them out.

"Save the best for last." James smirked.

"Shut up, Potter." Lily muttered.

"Why don't you come sit for something to eat. We'll figure out how to get you home, eh?"

"Thank you, ma'am." Lily nodded.

"Hey! Lily, wait... What if this is a trap?" James asked in a hushed tone.

"Nice eye, James." Emma thought, but just acted as if she didn't hear him and smiled at them maternally.

Lily glanced at her. "Yes, because the five year old and her mother are going to kill us over tea." She hissed back to him.

Emma almost laughed. "Thank you Jamie for being so sweet and innocent." She thought.

"What if they aren't really kids? What if they're death eaters in disguise?" James asked.

"Prongs." Remus hissed. "I don't smell polyjuice." He whispered.

"So they smell trust worthy?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded.

"So, tea and biscuits?" Emma asked, gesturing to the dining room.

"Yes ma'am." They followed her to the table. Once they were seated Emma waved her wand, causing them all to fall asleep.

"James!" She yelled as she heard him run down the stairs.

"Who is- oh ." James stared at the sleeping guests wide eyed.

"She introduced herself as Lily, and introduced them as Remus, Sirius and James." Emma said slowly. "And he-" she pointed to Remus. "Called him Prongs." She pointed to James.

"Oh not again." James sighed.

"What the hell did you do this time?!" Emma snapped.

"Why is it always me who did something?!" James snapped back.

"Because it always is you!" She yelled.

"Alright, let's calm down. I'll get something that will help us know they're telling the truth."

"I'll tie them up and hold their wands." Emma nodded.

James got the potion and Emma walked to the teenager that claimed to be James Potter the first.

"No!" James hissed. "You can't wake him up first! If he sees Lily, he'll lose his mind."

"What?" Emma looked at him.

"Think about it. He's in love with her. If I saw you tied up I would freak out and find a way out of my ropes." James said.

"Oh yeah, the Potter bravery thing." Emma nodded and went to Lily. James dropped the drops down her throat and Emma woke her up.

"What do you want?" Lily tried not to look frightened.

"Just your name." Emma's voice was gentle.

"Lily Evans." Lily's response was automatic.

Emma glanced at her husband, chewing on her lower lip. "And your age?"

"Sixteen..." She said just as quickly.

James frowned. "What were you doing before you came here?"

"Trying to find out what that lot were doing!" She pointed to the Marauders. "They were messing with some book, I wanted to make sure they weren't pranking some poor person."

"Lily, I am sorry I had to tie you up, but I needed to check. You can imagine I want to ensure my children were not in any danger." Emma untied her. "And if you wish not to speak for a bit, I'll understand. It was just vertiserum, so that we knew you were telling the truth." Emma smiled.

"Thank you." Lily glanced at the boys. "Can you not wake them up yet? I don't want James to make me reveal anything personal..."

Emma nodded. "Sure. Honey, could you go get her some tea?"

James nodded. "Right this way, Lily." He gestured toward the living room. "We have some candy as well."

Emma whipped up a chocolate cake and a small breakfast feast. When she was done, she waved her wand to wake up the boys.

"Told you it was a trick!" James struggled. "Where's Lily?! Lily!" He yelled.

Remus cocked his head. "JAMES! Shut up!" He nodded to the living room. "Listen."

"Oh aren't you so sweet." Lily's musical laugh could be heard through the door.

James relaxed slightly. "Why do you have us tied up?"

"Oh yes." She untied them. "Are you hungry?" She put the feast on the table. Remus reached for the cake she had cut. "Eh eh! Breakfast and then cake." Emma swatted at his hand.

Remus blushed. "Yes ma'am." He said, embarrassed.

James looked at the food. "How do we know it's not poisoned."

"It's safe, Potter." Lily sat down between Remus and Sirius.

"How do you know?" Sirius eyed the food hungrily.

Emma sat down, putting food on her plate. "Kids! Come get some food!" The four kids came in and filled their plates, sitting at the huge table.

"Do you think she would let our kids eat if it wasn't safe?" James SP asked.

Lily shook her head as she began to eat. James stared at her for a minute. "Oh my!" She gasped.

"What?!" James and Sirius jumped to attention.

"This is delicious!" Lily smiled at Emma.

"Well thank you, Lily." Emma smiled back.

"Mummy, why does she have the same name as Aunt Lily?" Jamie, always the curious and brave. Evan, who had been curious but too respectful to ask looked at his mother. Lea nodded, though she was also too kind to ask.

Emma smiled. Of her five kids she already knew John was her sweet Hufflepuff, since he was already sorted; Evan would be a Ravenclaw as he was so curious to always find the answer; Lea, sweet and thoughtful but also as sharp as a knife could go any way; with Jamie her only in Slytherin. Jamie was cunning and sharp but not cruel when she pointed out the truth. Poor little MJ was already being decorated in Gryfindor colors by her father.

"You have an Aunt Lily?" Lily asked kindly.

"Uhhuh, she has three kids. Their names are Charlie, Ali and Alex." Evan answered.

"It's a beautiful name. Grandmum and Ms. Lily's mum must both just like it a lot." Emma answered to her three middle children.

John wasn't fooled but didn't say a word as he took a piece of cake. James glanced at his wife. How were they going to pull this off?

* * *

**Sofie: I want to put a shout out to MuggleCreator for your little pep talk/review. That was sweet! All of you who reviewed are amazing! **

**John: Thank you, Ms. Sofie for bringing us into a story. **

**Sofie: ***_smiles_*** You're very welcome.**


	3. Prongs and LilyFlower

2.2 Sorry about mistakes!

**Sofie: I don't own HP but what I do own is a phone that messes with my words!  
James 1: What's a phone?  
Lily 1: it's a device used to call people, like talking through the fire place. Though I didn't know you could write in them...  
Sofie: Advances in technology, Lily-Flower. My phone doesn't even have buttons.  
Gabby: I don't even have to touch mine. I just talk into it and it has a camera and everything so I can see people as I call.  
Sofie: I have that too! Only, I have to be face timing them and it's all confusing, and they can't do it if they don't have an iPhone or iPod or-  
James 1: Alright I'm lost. Can we get on with the story please?  
Sofie: Alright Mr. Crabby. Once again, I don't own HP. I don't even own a printer... Or laptop at the moment...-.-**

* * *

Chapter 2  
How did THEY get here?

Evan and Lea were asking all kinds of questions about how they got there. "What was the book? What did you say? Did you touch it? Read from it out loud? Touch it with your wand? Drop it?"

James and Emma smirked at their kids. Their children were quite a group. They had heard about the marauders before, and their parents version from when they were in school and had decided they were the Little Golden Marauders. Almost all the kids over 5 were a part of it, already pranking each other.

"Um, huh?" Prongs and Sirius looked confused.

"Sorry, our children are very curious. I think we have a future Ravenclaw on our hands in this one." James ruffled his sons' hair.

The small boy smiled. "That's what I want!"

"I want to be a Gryfindor. Or a Hufflepuff... Or a Ravenclaw... Or Slytherin." Lea was undecided. She would just let the hat tell her where she belonged and she figured she would just know.

"Don't be in Slytherin. They're evil." Sirius winked.

"I want to be in Slytherin." Jamie pouted.

James SP stroked her hair. "And Slytherin you can be if that's what you want, Princess." He smiled. "As long as you don't beat Gryfindor at Quidditch." He winked.

Jamie suddenly looked excited. "Oh, Daddy! Can we play Quidditch today? I can invite Charlie, Ali, Alex, and everyone!"

Emma glanced at her husband. All of their family members? In one house? With the Marauders here? I don't think so.

"How about you ask everyone to go to Grandmum Molly's? The back yard is bigger there." The adults looked at each other. They could meet with the other adults while the kids were out of the way.

"Alright!" The kids ran to get ready.

"Where should we go?" Prongs asked.

"Just stay here..." James nodded to him. "We have to go tell my dad you guys are here. He'll want to owl the school, er, tell everyone you're alright."

LilyFlower nodded. "Oh, that's good... Dumbledore will be right disappointed that we aren't there... Can we floo back soon?"

James shook his head. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy... We'll explain later. Just... Follow me for now." He led them up stairs.

Emma took the kids to Molly's, with a quick explanation. "Sorry, Grandmum. I'll be back soon, thank you for watching them."

"Any time dear. Go ahead, children, go fetch your cousins, you can play Quidditch if you promise to be careful with the little ones John." Molly nodded.

"Yes ma'am." John gave his mother one last look before he was off to get his best friend.

Emma flooed to Harry and Ginny's. "Mum!" She called out.

Ginny rushed down the stairs. "What is it, Emma?"

Emma explained everything, watching her mother-in- laws eyes go wide. "I'll tell Harry. Go get Ron and Hermione. They might know something."

Emma apperated to Hermione and Ron's house. "Uncle Ron! Aunt Hermione!" She appeared in the kitchen.

"Hello, Emma." Hermione was baking.

"Hey, Em." Rose was there too. "What did that oaf of a husband of yours do now?"

Emma explained, causing both women to drop their spoons. "I'll go tell Ron and Scor." Hermione turned.

"Tell us what?" Ron asked.

"Hey Em. Jean said the kids were playing Quidditch at Grandmums." Scor smiled at her. "Trying to get your kids out of the house?"

Emma was about to explain when her mirror started to buzz. She pulled it out to see MJ screaming her little head off.

"Mary Jane!" She gasped. "Sorry, duty calls. Aunt Hermione, explain please? Get Uncle Bill, he was a curse breaker. Maybe he can figure this out?" Hermione nodded as Emma left.

"Baby, mummy's here. I'm so sorry, ladybug..." She whispered soothingly. Emma fed her and brought her to the living room, setting her in her bouncer.

"Where are they?" Harry's voice sounded from behind her.

Emma gasped and turned to him. "Goodness!"

"Off your game a bit, Firebolt?" Harry smiled.

"Only a bit." Emma grinned back. "With everything..."

"You need to be more careful." He looks at her. "What did I teach you?"

"When everything is crumbling, find the one thing standing and figure out how to see everything." Emma recited. She had been an Auror since she was twenty, learning from Harry for the last fourteen years. It wasn't until she had MJ that she decided it was too dangerous for her kids to have both of their parents be Aurors. James didn't want something to happen to both of them, leaving their kids alone.

"Very good. Now, how did they get here?" Harry asked. He sounded more and more like Dumbledore the older he got.

"They said they had a book. They didn't read anything, they were just holding it and when Lily walked up, they closed it. And no, they don't have the book now, it fell when they were walking away and they turned to grab it, they were in front of our house. So... Can only Potter's see the house?"

"Only people who's blood is on the door. James and Lily's blood is in me, Remus and Sirius are in Teddy because they're family. It's how you always know the only people who can come to your house are family."

"Oh... Well... I may have tied 'family' to my dining room chairs..." Emma smiled sheepishly.

Harry bust out laughing. "Oh my, Emma. You are quite a character."

Emma shrugged. "Yeah, you've mentioned that."

Everyone appeared and James came down the stairs. Harry cast a spell so that the marauders couldn't hear them.

"What do we do?" Ginny looked to Harry.

"How did they get here?" Rose asked.

"Do they know anything?" Bill asked.

"Do we tell them?" Scor asked.

"Should we?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Wouldn't you want to know if you'd time traveled?" Ron asked his wife.

Harry was thinking, staring hard at something. Ginny followed his gaze, but saw nothing. He lowered the sound spell and walked to the stairs. He walked with his eyes on one spot, as if looking at someone.

Emma frowned. "Of course the marauders would have the cloak." She thought.

"Off." Harry waved his hand. The cloak flew off Prongs and Padfoot. Both stared at him with wide eyes. "Nice try boys." Harry's smile was wider than ever.

"How did you...?" Prongs was imitating a fish.

"I have three kids and twelve grand kids. You can't get anything past me. Now, where are Lily and Remus?" Harry asked.

"We're here." Lily skipped down the stairs, Remus following carefully.

Harry gestured around the room. "This is my wife, Ginny. My brother-in-law Ron, his wife Hermione, and their daughter Rose. That's her husband Scorpius."

Sirius snorted. "Sounds like a Black kind of name."

"Malfoy." Scor grinned with a shrug.

"You look as rebellious against your family as me!" Sirius grinned. "Alright! Which Malfoy are you related to?"

"Lucius." Scor said with a glance at Harry.

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "That's Cissy's boyfriend. He is a total prat. I feel sorry for you for having to be related to him. How are you related? Are you like his older brother?"

Scor looked at Harry again. "Er..."

"Maybe you should sit down?" Rose asked gently.

"What is it? Are we in trouble for leaving school?" Lily's eyes went wide.

"Of course not, dear." The mothers all said at the same time. The fathers all smirked.

"We just need to tell you where you are." Hermione's voice was soothing but Lily still looked worried.

Prongs threw his arm around her, and for once she didn't object. "Don't sorry, LilyFlower. Dumbledore knows you would never do anything wrong."

Lily just glared. "He knows you would. Do you want to be expelled?!"

"Lily, it was an accident." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore is fair, Lily. He won't expel us, I swear." Remus' voice was the most gentle and kind. Lily nodded, wiping her eyes.

Emma sat down next to Lily. She looked at her long red hair, her striking green eyes and beautiful smile. All of it brought out the emotional mother in her, causing her to walk out of the room, only stopping to grab MJ on her way.

"Is she alright?" Remus asked.

"Motherly hormones. Healers say she could be a bit unpredictable the whole first year." James' explanation was reasonable but Lily wasn't fooled.

Lily looked around the room. She saw the pictures on the mantle. A single picture of every one of their kids, with a family picture in the middle. John's picture was of him laughing in the kitchen with a boy about his age with red hair, Lea's was of her flying towards the camera, Evans' of him reading a book, Jamie's of the small girl sneaking a cookie from the kitchen, and baby Mary Jane in her bouncer laughing like mad at her father. In the family picture the whole family sat talking and laughing.

Lily also noticed the toys in the room, and most importantly: the laptop sitting in the corner of the room. James followed her gaze and groaned inwardly. She stood up and walked to it, running her fingers over the keys. It clicked on, showing another picture of the family.

"What is that?" Prongs asked.

"It's a very high tech computer..." Lily muttered. In the corner was the date: December 20th 2039. "We're in the future?" She turned to Harry who nodded. "2039?" Lily gasped.

Harry nodded again. "My name is Harry Potter."

Prongs almost fainted. Now that he looked at Harry, he noticed how much he looked like him, only much older.

"You're my son?" Prongs asked. Harry nodded.

"And Lily's?" Remus asked as he looked into Harry's eyes.

Lily did faint.

Sofie: there you go... Well let's move along then to the next chapter *grins*


	4. I am The Godfather

3.2 Sorry about mistakes!

**Emma: Sofie? Where are you? Hello!  
Sofie: *jumps out from under the cloak* Ha! I did get you!  
Emma: *glares* Sofie...  
Sofie: Fine fine. I don't own Harry Potter.  
Emma: Good, now go prank Sirius.  
Sofie: Kay!**

* * *

How did THEY get here?  
Chapter 3

Prongs caught her, his eyes wide in surprise and happiness.

"Oh dear..." Hermione muttered. "Should we do something?"

Emma shook her head. "You did the same thing when we told you you marry Ron when we were in the past. She's just shocked."

Ron bristled but believed it. He hadn't been the best to Hermione as a teen...

"Lily? LilyFlower?" Prongs ran a hand over her hair.

Lily groaned softly, opening her eyes. "Please tell me I didn't hear you correctly?" She looked to Harry. "Not that I'm not Happy as ever to find out I have a son and grandchildren, and great grandchildren. But with Potter?" His name slipped off her tongue like venom she badly wanted out of her mouth.

It was Prongs' turn to bristle. He wasn't _that_ bad! Was he...? No, if course not.

Emma smiled widely. She had forgotten Lily practically hates James right now.

Sirius was staring at Harry. "You're... Prongs and Lily's kid?"

"Yes Padfoot. I am James and Lily Potter's son." He said as Lily pulled away from Prongs. She froze, leaning against Prongs slightly.

Lily Potter. She had never heard her name with that surname. She figured she would always be Lily Evans, and when she married she never thought she would change it be to Potter. A part of her growled: how could she ever get with this jerk?! Another part of her purred, telling her James was actually a nice guy. I mean, he did try to give her love notes, bad ones, but still sweet.

Harry watched his parents with the eyes of a disappointed child. He was finally meeting his parents, but they were teenagers, and they hated each other.

"Um.. What about us? Do we have families?" Remus asked, gesturing between him and Sirius.

"Sirius, do you think you got married?" Emma smirked.

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, I'll stick to being godfather to Prongs and Remus' kids."

"You will not be godfather to my child!" Lily snapped.

"Well..." Harry smiled. "But only to me, not to Remus' son."

"Remus has a son? With who?!" Prongs and Sirius say.

"I'm... Not sure we should tell you..." Harry shrugged.

"Who?" They asked again.

There was suddenly a crash in the hall. Emma looked at her husband, before both ran to the noise followed by their family and guests.

A small girl lay on the ground in a heap in the hall. "Oh my!"

Emma ran to her. "Honey, are you alright?" She realized quickly by the pink hair this wasn't her Jamie.

The girl sat up, looking around with a frightened look. "Who are you!?" She asked.

"I'm Emma. What's your name?" Emma asked.

Sirius pushed to the front of the group. "Nymphadora!" He yelled as she said "Tonks."

* * *

**Sofie: thanks guys! I'm excited to write more. But I need more reviews... Maybe get the number to 10 for another chapter?**


	5. Soft covers are evil

4.2 Sorry about mistakes!

**Sofie: Hullo everyone! As you all know I don't own Harry potter!  
Harry: Very good Sofie.  
Sofie: Do I have to say if every chapter?  
Harry: *thinks* Ok, every even chapter you have to say it alright? Just so everyone knows you haven't forgotten.  
Sofie: yay! Ok, here is a chapter about Little Dora!  
Tonks: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
Sofie: *runs away*  
Harry: *chuckles* and here we go...**

* * *

How did they get here?  
Chapter 4

Emma allowed the small girl to run past her into Sirius' arms.

"Are you hurt?" Sirius asked as he fluttered over her like a worried parent.

"I'm fine, Siri!" Little Tonks giggled.

Sirius hugged her, burying his face in her bright pink hair. "Godric, Dora... Do you what your mother would do to me if I let you get hurt?"

Tonks giggled again. "Mommy would hex you to Hell!"

The other adults laughed as silently as possible. "Yeah, she would do that if she heard you say that too." Sirius laughed.

"Hi Remus!" Tonks waved sweetly.

Emma smiled at the future couple. Remus looked like he was looking at a little sister, while the crush was clear on the small girls face.

Hermione was examining the open book Tonks had landed with. "Oh dear..."

"Don't touch it Hermione!" Ron gasped.

"No, no. I'm just reading it. Harry, this says that for one to come one must go..." Hermione muttered, looking up.

James looked at. "What?!"

When Emma stood to read it as well, it was gone.

"Oh no..." She muttered. "Who is it going to send to the past?"

At the Burrow:

"Gid, you git." John laughed as he landed.

"Hey, what's this?" Gid walked over to the book on the ground. John walked over as Gid picked it up.

"No! That might be the book that sent my great grandparents here!" John gasped grabbing it from him before dropping it.

"Lemme see!" Jamie and Charlie ran over to check it out. "Ooh pretty!" Charlie touched it. "It's soft! Feel Jamie!"

"No! Jamie don't!" John warned. Jamie ignored her brother and touched the book.

"Oh! It is soft!" She giggled.

Theo walked over. "What did you guys find?" Jamie held it up to him. He took it, looking over the cover. "Let's take it in to-" he turned to see they were no longer in front of the burrow but in front of Hogwarts.

"Oh man..." John muttered, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"How did we get here?" Theo muttered.

"I bet we time traveled!" John hissed. "I told you not to touch it!"

"And where did you lot come from?" A boy and girl stood behind them, both wearing Head Boy/Girl badges. (Sorry if this is OOC but I really wanted this...)

"Er..." Theo glanced at the kids.

"I'm Jamie! I'm five!" Jamie waved at the two.

The two glanced at each other. "Hi Jamie. I'm Alice." The girl kneeled in front of her. "Do you know where your mummy and daddy are?"

Jamie shook her head. "You're not Alice!" She grumbled as if she heard nothing else.

"Jamie! Don't be rude. Alice is a common name." Theo muttered. "We have an Aunt Alice, Jamie gets confused. I'm Theo, can we see the Headmaster?" He asked.

Alice nodded. "Of course. Right this way."

Theo took Charlie's hand, while Gid and John took Jamie's.

"What's your name?" The boy asked Charlie.

"Charlie..." She said shyly.

"How old are you, Charlie?" He asked kindly.

"I'm eight! Only a few years and I'll be here too!" Charlie looked around curiously.

The boy chuckled. "Well I'm Frank." He smiled.

"Like Aunt Alice's brother!" Jamie called out.

"Jamie! Be quiet!" Her brother hissed.

"That's strange..." Alice muttered, slightly tripping over a step.

Jamie giggled. "She's as clumsy as Uncle Neville."

"Jamie!" The boys hissed.

Alice practically froze on the stairs. "Alice?" Frank touched her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Nothing... Just confused. Jamie, who's Neville?"

"Auntie Alice's daddy. He's the Head-" John threw his hand over her mouth.

"Excuse her. We think she hit her head as a baby." Gid gave a fake smile.

Theo glared at all of them. "Er, the Headmasters' office please?" He muttered walking up the stairs.

The rest followed him. Alice said the password and knocked on the door. "Er, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yup. I told you not to touch it!" John grumbled.

"Ah, hello. And you are?" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

**John: oh why do I even try...  
Sofie: Because you're a good kid. Don't worry, you'll be ok.  
John: Promise?  
Sofie: Promise.**


	6. Weasley Blood

5.2 Sorry about mistakes!

**Gabby: I am excited to meet the marauders.  
Sofie: you've already met two!  
Gabby: yeah but I was 2! All I remember is Sirius taught me a bad word.  
Sofie: What bad word?  
Gabby: *whispers it in Sofie's ear*  
Sofie: Oh I am soooo telling your dad!  
Gabby: no! Well... Actually go ahead. Just don't tell mum.**

* * *

How did they get here?  
Chapter 5

Gabby stepped out into the snow, looking around to tell her brother it was time to go home. Her black combat boots left deep prints in the almost perfectly white snow. Her bright red jeans stood out against the white, as did her black leather jacket and red cap. Her now blond hair spilled out of the hat in waves, and her eyes the color of the deepest part of the ocean.

"Hey guys, where's Theo?" She asked.

"I dunno, I thought they went inside." Ten year old Mark landed his broom.

"They went poof!" Four year old Cordy jumped up to her.

"Where?" Gabby frowned.

"They touched a book and POOF!" The little girl told her.

"All of you get inside. Now!" Gabby was normally very gentle, especially with the kids, so when she barked this out everyone ran inside.

She ran inside after them. "GG, where is Harry?" She asked breathlessly.

"At James and Emma's why?" Molly asked.

"Do a head count, and then don't let anyone out of your site." Gabby told her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Molly dried her hands.

"Theo is missing, maybe more of the kids. I have to go tell Grandad. Can you send a message to my parents?"

Molly nodded and sent her patronous to Teddy and Vic as Gabby apperated to Emma's'.

"Gabby?!" Everyone looked up.

"Who's this?" Prongs asked.

"One of my grandchildren." Harry muttered. "Gabby, what is it?"

"Theo is missing." Gabby cried.

Molly Weasley's patronous entered the room. "John, Jamie, Gideon and Charlie are also missing." It said before it disappeared.

"No!" Emma and James yelled. Emma collapsed onto the chair.

"My babies!" Emma sobbed.

Ginny walked to comfort her daughter. "Don't worry, honey. We'll get them home just like we got you home."

"Mum, I got stabbed in the past! Godric knows where they ended up!" Emma sobbed. She stopped for a second. "Oh my... Ginny I am so sorry."

"For what, dear?"

"This feeling, I feel like I'm going to die... I'm so sorry we ever put you through this." Emma hugged her mother-in-law.

James looked to his dad in apology, clear that the feeling of dread was killing him too.

"Emma, I got you home safe and sound. If I'm right, the kids landed at Hogwarts where Dumbledore is to keep them safe." Harry told her.

"They don't know the things we did to prove who we were." James' voice was hoarse.

"Someone needs to tell Lily, Lys, Freddie and Alison." Hermione sent a patronous.

All flooed in within minutes, followed by Teddy and Vic.

"What did you do this time, James!" Lily Luna growled.

"In case no one informed you, my kids are missing too!" James growled back.

"I should have guessed." Alison sighed. "Where Gid is, John is not far behind."

"And not far behind that is Jamie." Emma muttered.

"Actually, it was probably Charlie Jamie was following." Lys chuckled. "Is it the Weasley blood that makes them all so troublesome?" He asked, still slightly smiling as he hugged his sister in law.

"Possibly, but then Teddy got into trouble too." Ginny hugged him.

"Sorry, mum." He laughed. "So, where are our troublesome lot? You're too calm for them to be just missing."

"We think they're in the past. The past of when my parents were teenagers." Harry gestured to the couch.

Teddy's eyes widened as he saw not only his father as a teenager, but his mother as a small child. "Oh." He collapsed into the chair Emma had just vacated.

"Yeah..." Scor muttered. "I think I want to go get Jean. Make sure I have sight of her." Rose nodded.

"I want to get the twins."

"They're with mum. Don't worry." Ginny told them. "Now that she knows to keep a very close eye on them, they will be fine."

"As long as no one else from the past shows up, no one else should disappear..." Harry said.

-  
**Sofie: Did Harry just jinx himself? You guys let me know if you want any other past guests to make an appearance. I only set one limit: no Dumbledore, no Voldemort, and no death eaters.  
Gabby: Well way to ruin all the fun, there Sof.  
Sofie: oh and anyone you want has to be from that time period. So like, if you wanted say... Fred, I couldn't bring him in because he wasn't born yet. Charlie and Bill were though... Maybe Charlie will come... He and Tonks were friends right? What do you guys think?**


	7. Clean up your toys

6.2 Sorry about mistakes!

**Molly: Sofie dear, I believe you promised.  
Sofie: Yes yes, I don't own Harry Potter. But I have some really amazing Reviewers! MuggleCreator and IloveAllAnime16( hope I wrote that right..) you have reviewed almost every chapter and I love you for it!  
Molly: Come inside for pie, dear.  
Sofie: Yes ma'am. *follows Molly***

* * *

How did THEY get here?  
Chapter 6

The Past _(a/n I don't want to get the year wrong again so just know it's September of the Marauder's 6th year)_

John had helped his sister and cousin take off their snow gear before they sat to tell Dumbledore everything.

"Sir... I'm sorry to barge into your office without a word of explanation..." Theo had said calmly.

"No no, get the children comfortable. Nippy?" Dumbledore smiled slightly.

A house elf appeared. "Yes sir?"

"Could you please fetch these children some blankets, maybe a few toys for the younger two?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

The elf appeared moments later with blankets, pillows and a four small dolls. She lay out the blankets and pillows before she was gone. Theo left the two girls playing as the older boys sat at the desk.

"I'm Theodore Lupin, I'm fourteen, a Gryfindor seeker. I have an older sister named Gabby, and my parents are Victorie Weasley and Teddy Lupin. Their parents are Fluer Delecor and Bill Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. I was born August 21, 2025." Theo told the Professor.

"I'm Gideon Weasley. I'm a Gryfindor, I'm almost twelve. My parents are Fred Weasley the second and Alison Marie Jackson. My mum is a muggle born but my dads' parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. I was born February 16, 2028."

"I'm John Sirius Potter. I'm in Hufflepuff, I'm 12. My dad is James Sirius Potter and my mum is also a muggle born Emma Jacobs. My dad's parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. My great grandparents are Lily Evans and James Potter. I was born January 16, 2028. I want to go home!" John's lower lip trembled.

"Johnny, don't worry buddy. Grandpa will get us home." Theo whispered in his ear.

"Am I right to say your grandparents are no longer alive in your time?" Dumbledore asked Theo.

"Tonks and Remus die when my dad is a baby." Theo nodded. "My dad is going to kill me..." He put his head in his hands.

"And your young followers?" Dumbledore changed the subject. "Do they have names?"

"Jamie Potter, she's my sister. She's five. Charlie is eight; she's the daughter of Lily Luna Potter. That's my aunt. We have an uncle Albus too." John was shaking still.

"How kind of Mr. Potter, but I do feel remorse for the boy. I see I am no longer around in your parents time either?" Theo shook his head. "I am old now, I shouldn't expect to live forever." Dumbledore laughed.

"Sir... Do you know a way to get us home?" Gideon's voice shook slightly.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Weasley. What can I do to help make your stay until I find a way more comfortable?" Dumbledore asked.

Theo thought of something. "Molly Weasley. Could you ask her to come? I know it's a burden but it would help the kids relax to see a familiar face."

"I believe Molly has two children around their ages as well. But of course, you know that don't you?" Dumbledore chuckled.

Theo nodded. "One is my granddad."

Dumbledore sent a message to Molly. "She should be here as soon as possible.

Molly flooed in with two red haired boys and a baby a few hours later. "Dumbledore! How can I help you?!" She had been quite worried when she received his message.

"Ah yes. I have a few children who need looking after. They are children of an old student of mine." Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh!" Molly smiled at the kids.

Charles and Bill walked over to Charlie and Jamie. "Hi! I'm Bill. This is Charlie."

"I'm Jamie. This is Charlie too. You can call her Lee if you want."

The kids all start to play together. "I just hope she doesn't start spilling..." Theo muttered.

"Hello, Mrs. Wesley. I'm John Jacobs. This is my brother, Theo, and my cousin Deon Jackson. That's my sister, Jamie and our other cousin Charlie Scamander. Professor Dumbledore was just telling us about how we could stay here for a bit, and suggested you for a baby sitter." John lied easily.

Theo looked surprised. He hadn't realized his cousin could be so deceiving.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs." Gid smiled. Theo nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Molly smiled.

Charles Weasley was laughing with his new friends. The had a ball, he liked it a lot. So of course, when it rolled away he got up to get it. He ran as fast as his four year old, stubby legs would carry him. He tripped on a book that was just left on the floor. Professor Dumbydore should pick up his toys when he was done with them.

Charles got his ball and turned back to his new friends. But when he turned back, he wasn't in the office anymore. He was at his house. He walked inside to see a bunch of kids he didn't know.

"Who are you?" He asked a girl his age.

"I'm Cordy. I'm four. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Charles. My mummy calls me Charlie."

"I have a cousin named Charwie!" The girl smiled widely. Her bright red hair was falling into her green eyes as she looked at him.

"I just made a friend named Charlie, she was nice. She had red hair like you."

"Yup, that's Charwie. She is nice. Where is she?" Cordy handed him a stuffed bear.

He sat by her, playing like the other kids. "She's at Hoggywarz." He told her.

"Maybe you should tell my granny... She's really old, but daddy says 'she's still kickin.' Even though daddy says kicking isn't allowed."

Charlie giggled with the girl. As Chordy had mentioned, Molly was old. So when there was one more redhead added to the mix she hadn't even noticed. All of the older kids were searching for their lost sibling/cousin so none of them noticed either.

Chordy brought him around the other kids.

"Thas Josie, Haylwy, Anne, Karowyn, Jason, Fawf, Mick, Hannah, Xander and his twin sister Wessy" . (A/n Wessy-Lexi, Karowyn- Karolyn, Fawf-Faith) she introduced him as "Charwie, wike our cousin, Charwie."

The other kids waved and just continued playing.

_Outside the burrow _

Kasey Weasley was nine years old. She loved Quidditch, chess and playing with her little sister Karolyn. Her mum said she had her dads' spunk, but her clumsiness every time she fell down the stairs. She had her father's red hair and her aunts brown eyes, with skin as white as the snow under her green boots. Her father had given her a new snowsuit on the day of the first snowfall. It was a bright green, with the green shoes and black coat to match.

"Hugo! You've spoiled her." Her mother had laughed.

"Never." He had winked.

As she walked around, looking for her cousins she tripped.

"Who leaves a book out in the snow?" Kasey hissed, picking it up.

"What is it, Kase?" Jean asked.

"A book." Kasey answered. "One of the kids must have brought it out here."

"No!" Jean heard her cousin Gabby scream, but as she turned to her she tripped over a rock she didn't know was there.

"Where did that come from...?" Jean muttered.

"Uh... Jean?" Kasey pointed forward. The lake of Hogwarts stretched in front of them. "Where are we?"

Jean gasped. "We're at Hogwarts!"

"Where did the snow go?" Kasey asked. "Where did the Burrow go?"

"Who cares?!" Jean grins. "Let's ditch our coats and go inside."

Kasey reluctantly hid her new snow gear in the bushes. Now both in jeans and jumpers they felt much better in what felt like September heat. "Jean... How did we get here?"

"I think that book brought us here. Wait... Where did the book go?" Jean asked.

Kasey looked around. "I don't know! It was right here!"

_Back at the burrow:_

All the parents were picking up their kids, feeling guilty for leaving them so long with the frail Mrs. Weasley.

Emma saw Charlie talking to Evan. "And who are you?" Emma asked kneeling by him.

"This is Charwie." Cordy told her.

"No... This isn't Charlie sweetheart." Emma turned to him.

"Yes! My name is Charlie!" He told her.

"Like... Charlie Weasley?" Emma gulped. Charlie nodded.

"Do you know my mummy?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah... I do. Let me go tell her where you are." Emma ran to Ginny. "Charlie is here."

"No he's not." Ginny looked confused.

"No... Four year old Charlie. From the past."

Ginny's brown eyes widened. She looked at her daughter in law. "Who's-"

"NO!" Rose screamed at that moment, collapsing into her husbands' arms. Ginny and Emma looked at each other.

"Aunt Rose... This is all my fault. Uncle Hugo..." Gabby was in tears.

Hugo hugged her. "We don't blame you, Gabby. The kids are always getting themselves into something." He smiled a bit.

Emma frowned. She looked around for any other new guests but found only her family members. "There are two kids from our time gone... Where is the other person taking their place?"

* * *

**Sofie: long and badly written chapter. I really wanted Charlie and Tonks to be here together so I did that. Just wait and see who comes in Jean's place...**


	8. Shy Chey

7.2 Sorry about mistakes!

**Sofie: Good evening... I need you all to meet Cheyenne. Wave hi Chey!  
Chey: Hi guys *waves*  
Sofie: Cheyenne is not my character. She is the character of a friend of mine on Facebook who does not have a fanfiction dot net account. She does not want recognition but I want to tell you lot that it was her who made her. Thank you!**

* * *

How did THEY get here?  
Chapter 7

"Nym!" Little Charlie yelled when he saw his friend.

"Wheezy!" Tonks ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey, that's your nickname, Freddie." Emma grinned.

Freddie shook his head as he grinned. "Shut up Crook." He one arm hugged her. "John and Jamie are tough kids. They're going to be ok." He whispered in her ear, kissing her hair.

She choked a bit on tears she had been holding back since she first stopped crying. "Yeah. Theo is with them,too. They'll be ok." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

"Gabby, Chey?Can you guys go to my house to keep an eye on our time travelers? Tonks? Charlie? Can you go with them?" Emma wiped her eyes.

"Sure Aunt Emma." Both girls nodded. Gabby, who's hair was now a deep blue with eyes to match, picked up Tonks.

"Hey! You're like me!" Tonks smiled.

Gabby smiled back. It was odd to see her grandmother only a year older than she had been when she met her so long ago. Being only two at the time, Gabby didn't remember much. What she did remember was her grandmothers' soft face, eyes changing colors every so often. Her grandfather, though gruff looking at first had softened easily to her two year old smile.

Cheyenne looked just like her mom, Vic's younger sister Dom. Her hair was a beautiful strawberry blond color, her eyes as green as the moss on a tree with a sparkle like the ocean, and a smile that made everyone melt. She was very shy, quiet and sweet until her family was involved. No one at school believed her cousins when they said she was just as loud as the rest of her family. As beautiful as she was, she never showed it. When not in her school uniform, she had a uniform of her own: jeans, a simple shirt and a hoody. She was sixteen, and had been a secret pregnancy her parents had told her family as soon as they got back from the past. **(A/N Chey is pronounced like Shy) **

Charlie was her favorite uncle, so holding him as a four year old was odder than anything she had ever been asked to do.

"Don't hurt Nwm!" He squirmed in her arms.

"Hey hey." Chey muttered softly. "No one is going to hurt anyone. We're taking you back to my aunts house to baby sit you ok? Does anyone ever babysit you?"

"Unca Fabi sometimes." Little Charlie nodded.

Older Charlie, who had come not long before looked sad at that.

"Uncle Charlie, did you have a crush on Tonks?" Emma looked at little Charlie as she asked Older Charlie.

Older Charlie chuckled. "Did you?!" Teddy asked.

"Yes I did actually. She was better with Remus though." He smiled at Teddy.

"That would have been interesting." Ginny laughed. "You dated her in school right?"

"Yeah. I was a seventh year and she was in 6th. She thought the dragon fascination was pretty interesting until I left school." Older Charlie smiled sadly in remembrance of his fallen friend. "She was a special one, your mother." He smiled to Teddy again.

"Thanks." Teddy nodded.

Chey took Charlie and flooed first, with Gabby carrying Tonks right after.

"Hi girls. They're in the kitchen." James nodded before popping out.

"Hello." Gabby walked into the kitchen where all four were spread out throughout the room.

Sirius almost fell off the counter when he saw Chey. "Alright there, Pad?" Prongs smirked. "Oh, a pretty girl turned you soft?"

"Shut up, Prongs."

"Hello ladies. I am James Potter, this is Sirius Black, my best mate. He seems to have lost the ability to speak at seeing your beauty." Prongs winked at them.

"I will tell Lily every embarrassing secret if you don't shut up." Sirius growled.

Prongs threw his hands up in surrender.

"I'm Remus. As James said, that's Sirius and his name is James. You can call him Prongs since James is your uncles' name too." Remus drank some butterbeer from a bottle after he spoke. It was only a week till the full moon here. He was only slightly panicking. **(A/n poor Remus...)**

"I'm Gabby Lupin. I know who you are." Gabby smiled at her slightly less rough looking grandfather.

"Oh! Teddy and Vic's daughter right?" Lily jumped off the counter. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter." Gabby winked at her cousin. Lily flushed while Prongs beamed.

Chey shook her head. "Come on kiddos. I'll show you the toy room."

She leads out the two kids, Sirius watching her as she leaves.

"Hey hey, Black? Eyes! You're like, a hundred years older than her!" Gabby snapped in front of his face.

"I'm not that old!" He frowned.

"No, but you can't fall for her. This is not your time ok?" Gabby looked at him.

"Who's falling." Sirius smirked. "I'm just looking for a future shag." He winked.

Gabby growled. That was her cousin this prick was talking about! Her hair turned fire red, with eyes to match. Sirius backed away towards Prongs with wide eyes.

Remus watched him. He may not be as close to Sirius as James but he knew that look. It was the same look James gave Lily when he thought no one was watching. The deep, soulful look that only one truly in love can even try to create. Something in Sirius had clicked the moment he saw this girl. Something that told him he would die for her. Something that said no one else in the world could be as important to him as her. Sirius had just fallen in love with this girl, and there was no turning back no matter what the circumstances. He may hide behind this facade; say he's not interested in her than more for a snog or two but it will break his heart to not be able to try and be with her.

"She didn't even tell us her name." Sirius muttered.

"Her name is Cheyenne. Merlin, I liked you better as an adult." Gabby muttered.

"I thought James told us we all die before Teddy is a year old?" Sirius blinked.

"You do. I met you when my uncle accidentally got half the family sent to the past. I was only two but I know you were a lot less of a prick." Gabby muttered the last part.

"Oh look, Black! You grow up finally." Lily smirked.

"No, he was still immature. Just not a prick." Gabby grinned. It was pretty cool to see her adopted grandfather's parents as teenagers. They were innocent and naïveté and though Lily wouldn't admit it, both very in love with the other.

"Well, I'm going to go get my boyfriend. Lily, can you handle this lot for ten minutes?" Gabby asked.

"Of course." Lily nodded.

The three boys huddled up, whispering.

Cheyenne walked in. "Ga-" She turned slightly pink when Sirius stumbled, tripping over a stool as he heard her voice.

"She went to get her boyfriend. Do you need something?" Lily asked kindly.

Chey shook her head quickly and shyly, causing her hair to fall in her eyes. Remus gave her a small smile.

"She went to get Chris?" She squeaked.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Remus asked kindly. Chey nodded. "Is there something wrong with him?" He asked gently.

Chey shook her head again, even faster than before. "N-No." She stumbled out. "H-he's a n- he-he's a grea-" she stumbled over words. She had a speech impediment, and she was always having troubles saying things when she was nervous.

"Slow down, restart. It makes it easier." Sirius told her gently.

She took a breath. "Chris is great. Very sweet and kind." She managed.

Sirius smiled at her. Prongs and Moony smirked at him, while Chey blushed.

"I'm back!" Gabby sang. She came in followed by a handsome boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was about 6 feet tall with a deep tan and a striking smile. He followed Gabby to stand by Chey. "I figure one of us can keep an eye on the kids while the other two are watching this lot." She pointed to the past teenagers.

"We aren't going to get into any trouble." Prongs grumbled.

"Sure James. Sure." Lily muttered.

"You called me James..." Prongs practically broke his neck turning to look at Lily.

"It is your name." Lily's cheeks were brushed with light pink. Prongs was beaming while his friends chuckled.

"I'll watch the kids." Chey mumbled so softly only the closest person to her could hear. That person happened to be Sirius.

"I could help... I babysit Nym sometimes." Sirius' cheeks were as red as Lily's had been moments before.

"T-that's al-alri-alright." Chey forced the words out.

"Nym is a handful... Her accidental magic is on the fritz and she is the clumsiest three year old I have ever met." He told her.

Chey just turned to the room she had come from not long ago. Sirius followed her like the happy puppy he was.

"Gabby? Can I ask you a few questions about-?" Remus asked but couldn't finish with Lily around.

Gabby nodded, leading him outside. "I'm Chris Finnigen, Gabby's boyfriend." Chris smiled slightly at the left over travelers.

"Lily Evens. That prat is James Potter." Lily nodded. "Are you alright?" She noticed Chris looking around sadly.

"I'm just worried about the kids. Jamie and John are really important to me." Chris told her.

"If they're with Dumbledore I'm sure they're fine." Lily said gently.

Chris nodded.

* * *

**Sofie: ah Sirius! You're in love!  
Sirius: Shut uppppppp!**


	9. Just a touch

8.2 Sorry about mistakes!

**Harry: Sofie? Where did you go? *looks around* Well... Sofie is nowhere to be found... **

**Ginny: Is she under the cloak?**

**Harry: no... I have the cloak and Prongs has his... Sofie?!**

**Emma: we seem to have lost our author... **

**Roxy: We aren't frozen so she must be continuing the story... **

**Remus: Is it a problem that you can't find her?**

**Harry: yes. She needs to say the disclaimer. SOFIE!**

**Ginny: Well... While we look for Sofie you guys enjoy the chapter she wrote but remember she doesn't own any characters you recognize from Harry's story. *mutters* Where is Sofie?**

How did THEY get here?

Chapter 8

The past

Jean led the way up to the castle. Her grandmother has still been working there when she was young, back before Neville had taken her place so that she could be home. She still remembered the way up the secret way her grandmother had shown her to the office.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Kasey asked.

"Of course! I have an excellent memory. I know the secret passage way." Jean grinned, slipping behind a portrait.

Kasey sighs while following her cousin. They may be close but sometimes she would rather read a book than go on an adventure with her cousin. Jean's adventures often ended in her getting either hurt or in trouble in some way or another. Or both. Both was always worse. Luckily her mom was always kind about her cuts and bruises before she let her father yell at her.

Quinn Weasley was amazing. She loved listening to muggle music, always having headphone on her in some way. She always wore something to do with a muggle band or movie, which may sound strange on a mom but Kasey thought if was fantastic. She loved watching Disney movies with her mother; she could sing every word to Tangled because Rapunzel was her favorite. Karolyn loved Ariel most of all. Kary grew her bright red hair out to be as long as Ariel's, always wearing the Ariel locket around her neck that their mother had given her.

Kasey struggled to keep up with her small cousin. "How do you run so quickly?!" She asked for the billionth time in her life of hanging around her cousin.

"Grandmum says it's genetics." Jean shrugged.

Kasey sighed as she continued to follow her up what seemed thousands of stairs. "Are we almost there?" She asked in what her mother called her 'Whining Princess' voice. She only used it when she was being impatient about something or getting tired.

"There it is." Jean gestured to the griffin. "I don't know the password though… Mum says it changes all the time."

Kasey groaned. "A taffy!" She groaned. As she said it the griffin began to go up and create stairs for them to climb up.

"Kase! You're brilliant!" Jean shrieked.

"What did I do?" Kasey looked confused.

"You figured out the password! All without even thinking about it!" Jean began to race up the stairs with Kasey following slowly. "Hullo?!" Jean called, opening a door.

"Jean! Kasey!" John, Theo, Gideon, Jamie and Charlie called out as they walked in.

"Why hello." The old man smiled at them. "And who are you?"

"I'm Jean Malfoy, I'm eight. This is Kasey Weasley, she's eight too. My mom is her dad's brother. We're their cousins." Jean pointed to the others. "Who are you?"

Dumbledore smiled again, his eyes twinkling at the two new arrivals. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm headmaster of Hogwarts and I am much older than eight."

Kasey looked at him, confusion painting her face as clear as her freckles. "How is that possible? Daddy said Dumbledore was dead. That he died when my granddad was in school."

Dumbledore chuckled. "That may be true my dear, but it seems you all have traveled into the past long before your grandfather is even born."

Kasey looked at the older boys for help. The confusion was causing her to panic a little; she was in the past? When would she get home? Was her mother worried about her? What was she doing there? How did they get here? Why were they here? Where in the past was she? This seemed to be Hogwarts but she had never been so she couldn't know for sure except her cousins' reassurance. Theo walked over to hug her. She accepted the comfort quickly, wishing that when he let go she would realize it was all a dream where she woke up in her bed at home.

Theo pulled away from her gently. "It's gonna be alright." He whispered softly.

John stood next to Gideon by the wall, each holding onto the younger girls' hands. Even the small girls had begun to realize they were in a place that they shouldn't be and were getting to become frightened. The toys Dumbledore had given them were abandoned to be collected by the house elves.

"Sir, can we go somewhere safe to sleep?" Theo asked, noticing the yawn escaping Jamie's small but blood red lips.

Dumbledore calls a house elf to apperate the children to the room of requirement. "You'll be safe there. Just pa-."

"We know how to use it." Theo assured him.

"Oh?" The professor smiled. "Do you use it often?"

"Our parents told us stories about it as kids. When we came to school my sister had already found it and showed it to us. We use it so that we can do homework or just go mad being together. A few of our friends join us." Theo explained.

Dumbledore smiled. "I do notice Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter getting themselves into a bit of trouble quite often. It must be a trait passed down through the generations." He chuckled. "Off you go. Ensure no one gets in. It is for your safety and ours." He told Theo.

Theo nods as he picks up Charlie. "Yes sir." The elf pops him out of the room, coming back moments later for the next two. Jean offers to go last and alone.

"Sir... Are you going to get us home?" She asked once everyone else was gone.

"If not I, then your parents." Dumbledore smiled.

Future

Ginny hugged her husband. They were all back at James and Emma's house. Ginny and Harry were trying to fix them all something to eat to help calm the nerves. "Oh Harry... Why does this keep happening to us?"

Harry chuckles. "Our children are talented at getting into trouble. Apparently so are our grandchildren."

"It's going to be ok, Freddie." Roxy muttered to her brother. "Really, Aly..." She looked desperate to make them feel better. "Em... Teddy... Vic. James? Lily…" Her voice broke. She was the mother of a few children of her own; she knew that losing your children was the worst thought to ever enter your mind. She knew she wanted to comfort them, though at the same time she wanted to hold her children close as to not learn what it really felt like.

Teddy hugged his wife, his daughter and her boyfriend close by. Teddy touched his wife at the shoulders as if he were afraid she would unravel if he held too tight or let go.

Emma stood against the wall, her husband facing her. His hands held her waist to pull her closer while her fingers tugged lightly at his hair. They didn't kiss; their foreheads touched like they were sharing thoughts with touch alone. Both of their eyes were closed; tears stained both of their cheeks. James' lips moved every so often though no one heard any sound come out. Emma's face was emotionless and broken all at once; her fingers would tighten around her husband's hair before loosening only to tighten once more. They were brought back to the fear they both felt as Emma lay on the ground bleeding with her death only a breath away. Evan hugged to Lea, who held baby Mary Jane tight in her arms as they sat at their parents' feet waiting to be told something.

Freddie was soothing his wife and father by the kitchen. He knew his father was grieving his grandson and brother all at once. His wife clutched to him like she would fall to her death at any moment. She hung from the cliff of despair and it was getting harder and harder to breathe with every passing second.

Rose and Scor sat on the floor looking through a stack of books as if the answer would be in "How to use a time turner." They didn't know what to look for, they only knew they wouldn't lose their first daughter. Rose felt her next baby kick her as if to say "find my sister before I am born!" That was ridiculous, she was only 32 weeks pregnant. Jean would be safe in her bed long before this little one made an appearance. She didn't speak her fear that Jean would never meet her baby sibling, knowing everyone would only assure her that nothing would happen to her.

Lily and Lys touched in subtle ways. Their hands would brush here when checking on a child, or their knees would hit as they both sifted in their seat. To keep themselves calm they held their other two children close to them as they sat on the couch.

Hugo and Quinn just hugged each other. It had taken them years to become a couple, and then only months to have their first precious baby girl. Karolyn was crying for her sister, not understanding when her mother said they couldn't get to her right then. Neither knew how to comfort the child, so they just let her hug to their legs as they held tight to each other.

They all seemed so out of focus. Like a blurry picture taken by a small child. Or like your vision when you try not to cry but the tears betray you and cover your eyes any way.

Remus watched his future son with curious eyes. He looked tough, like a solider but not one with much experience of battle. It fascinated Remus that this was a world where you didn't normally fear for your children for more than "did they make a friend? Or did they fall off the playground and get hurt?" He loved the idea of his child being safe, but his child was also the child of the small girl in the other room. She was much too young, much too innocent and much too pure to be ruined by him. He tried to focus on thinking of ways to help his future family, but the thoughts of tainting Nymphadora one day was too much. Forget that she was much too young. He was a monster that barely deserved the love he got from his friends, let alone the love of a beautiful woman. He shook his head hard and fast to clear away those thoughts.

Prongs glanced at Lily. He knew the look on her face: pure determination. His friends called it the "No James" look because she gave it to him when he asked her out. Only now the look was softer, kinder and sweeter than the one she pointed towards him. She knew she would help these people no matter what the consequences.

"Lily I don't think you should ...-" Prongs muttered.

"I know I should." She turned the look to him but her face had hardened once again.

Harry watched his family. No way was he losing one person of this time. He'd lost so many in his past to lose them now. This time was safe, a time for his family to feel no fear. The worry of losing a child should never have to enter their mind. However was responsible for this was going to know the Wizard that killed Lord Voldemort, a man no one born after the war had ever seen. He would tear them apart until he was sure that no one would ever go near his family again.

**Lily2: Did you find Sof?**

**Harry: no... Where could she be...? **

**James: Hopefully we find her soon. **

**Prongs: Where would she go?**

**Emma: Knowing Sofie we may never know. I just hope she's alright…. **

**Ginny: Where ever she is I know she would ask you to review, apologize for grammar mistakes and if it was too wordy. Now, everyone look around and see if maybe she's asleep in a closet or something…**


	10. Danger is Shy

9.2 Sorry about mistakes!

**James: Has Sofie turned up yet?  
Emma: No she hasn't. I'm getting worried.  
James: Don't worry about her, love. I'm sure she's fine.  
Emma: You're probably right. She's probably just looking for a way out of saying the disclaimer. Maybe someone reading has seen her? If anyone has you should tell us...  
James: Come on. Let's just get on our way.**

How did THEY get here?  
Chapter 9

The future

There was a knock at the entrance hall of Emma's house. Only the person closest, Chey to it could hear over all the noise.

A small woman with dark hair and gorgeous green eyes stood with a baby in her arms. "Hello Cheyenne!" She smiled.

"Hi Caitlin." Chey nodded. "Now isn't really a good time."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Joey had a play date with Mary Jane. I tried to call but there was no answer..." The woman didn't look angry, only worried for her friend.

"Sorry, it's been hectic. I'll tell Aunt Emma you stopped by."

"Are you having a party or something?" Caitlin asked looking around.

"Or something." Chey said under her breath.

"Can you get Emma? I just want to ask when a better time to come is." Caitlin asked.

Chey glanced to the room where she knew Emma still leaned with James. They looked like they were teenagers again, lost away in their own little world. "Um... She's off somewhere with Uncle James. How about I have her call you?"

"Sure. Tell her I hope everything is alright and I'll call her if she doesn't call me in more than a week alright?"

Chey nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Sirius watched curiously as Chey closed the door, leaned up against it and sighed. "Are you alright?" He asked, walking into the hall.

"S-Sirius!" She jumped, holding her hand over her heart. "You s-scared me." She muttered.

"Sorry. I just saw you come in here and thought something was wrong."

Chey shook her head. "N-n-nothing's wr-wrong." She stuttered, moving to go back into the living room. Sirius blocked her way.

"Chey, I want to help." His voice was sweet and kind.

Chey shook her head, too kind to push past but too shy to ask him to move. Chris, Gabby's boyfriend, was standing against the steps.

"Move Sirius. Now." His voice was firm, not cruel or rude. Sirius looked over at him with a scowl.

"I haven't done anything wrong." Sirius said with a snarl.

"You're scaring her." Chris gestured to Chey.

Sirius looked at Chey, who was now slightly cowered against the door. "Chey... I-." Sirius sighed before turning to walk back into the living room quickly.

Chris didn't move, or speak. He looked at Chey with eyes full of feeling. "Come here, Chey." His tone had changed from the firm and demanding one towards Sirius to kind, gentle and caring. He held out his hand that wasn't holding the staircase handle.

Chey walked closer, taking his hand tentatively. She let him lead her closer, up the stairs to be pressed against him gently. Chey didn't speak, only let her strawberry hair fall against her cheeks.

"Chey..." Chris whispered softly against her hair as he pulled her into a hug.

Cheyenne fought the tears that threatened to spill out of her big, bright eyes. She didn't know what to do then, only lean into the hug that he was giving her.

"Look at me." His voice was stronger than when he said her name, but still shook slightly.

She looked up at him. The tears she was trying so hard to suppress spilled at that moment. His eyes looking into hers was all it took for something in her to break. A snap of a cord, the shatter of a glass, a stone turned to dust. Her heart felt as if it was collapsing in her chest with every breath she took.

Chris saw her breaking as he held her. He saw every feeling she had felt in the last few hours begin to seep out in the form of a single salty tear drop.

"Chey, it's all going to be alright. I promise." He told her soothingly.

Chey shook her head. It wasn't. It couldn't. "No..."

"They're going to get the kids home. I promise." He nodded, giving her a heartbreaking smile.

'He doesn't understand. He will never understand. None of them will ever understand.' The thought bubbled in her mind like water spilling over and out of a boiling pot.

The second Chris stepped back to look down at her, to give her the smile look everyone knew as his 'heart heater' smile she was off. Up the stairs and into the room Emma had for her and Gabby to sleep in when they stayed over.

She took one look at the picture of her and Gabby as kids and broke down sobbing. "Muffliato." She muttered, waving her wand at the door.

The past  
(Unknown p.o.v.)

Blond hair fell into my face as I put books back onto the shelves in the library. I brushed it out of my eyes, grabbing another book.

"Only a few more and then you should head to bed." My friend and fellow library aide, Haley smiled. "You've looked like inferi all day!"

I laugh. "Well thanks a lot!"

"You're very welcome." She grinned wider as she grabbed another stack of books. "Seriously. Go to bed! No stopping to snog that boy of yours or even do homework!" She called as she walked to another aisle.

I laugh again. "Fine!" I grab a book to put away. This book feels strange, full of a magic I don't recognize. I look at it and suddenly my eyes blur. I drop the book and throw my hands to my eyes in surprise. When I open my eyes again I'm in a different place.

"Where am I?!" I gasp in shock. I look around to realize I was in the headmasters office. Only, that wasn't Dumbledore sitting at the desk writing intently.

The man looks up. His hair is ghosted white and his face lined with age. "Can I help you?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Who are you?" I ask quickly, hiding my fear.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. Headmaster of Hogwarts... Who are you?" He asked standing up to walk toward her.

"Oh my..." I hear myself say before my vision blurs once more. This time I fall back, consciousness fading quickly.

* * *

**James: Why didn't we know who was talking in that last part?**  
**Emma: Because, love, Sofie likes to confuse people. **  
**Ginny: Well she's confused me. I can't find her anywhere!**  
**Emma: *eyes wide* Where could she be!**  
**Ginny: If anyone can help please! I'm worried about her!**


	11. Lion's Manor

10.2 Sorry about mistakes!

**Ginny: Guys... Sofie is still missing! **

**Sofie: *appears* No I'm not! I was just off in another world. **

**Ginny: You had me worried sick! **

**Sofie: Sorry Gin, I promise not to disappear again. I don't own anything from the Harry potter world written by Jk Rowling. **

* * *

How did THEY get here?

Chapter 10

The girl lay on the ground of the Headmaster's office. Her blond hair had fallen into her eyes when she fainted.

"Miss?" Neville waved his hand in front of her face to fan her. "Please let me be wrong..." He muttered before loudly saying: "Alice! Are you alright?!"

She sat up quickly and looked around. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" The girl asked in fear.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, I'm headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You're name is Alice, isn't it?"

"Yes." Alice nodded. "How do you know that?" She gasped, realizing something. "Neville... Headmaster... Longbottom... You're mine and Franks' son! In the future!"

Neville nods. "How did you get here?" He asks gently.

Alice thought for a second. "Well... I was organizing library books. Then I picked up this book, but my eyes got all blurry. So I went to rub my eyes... When I opened them I was here!"

Nevis nods, helping her to her feet. "Mhm... What book did you pick up?" He asked.

Alice thought hard. Nothing came to her. "I don't know, my vision went too blurry to see. But it felt powerful." She shivered.

Neville thought for a second. He had to tell Harry. Harry would know what to do. "Can you get a message to Mr. Harry Potter?" He asked politely when one of the elves appeared at call.

"Yes sir. What do you wish to say, sir?" The elf squeaked.

"Just find him and report back. Tell him I need to speak to him, but I'll come to him." Neville told him.

The elf nods before disappearing. He's back in minutes. "Mr. Harry Potter is at the manor of Mr. And Mrs. James Potter." The elf says.

"Thank you. Please tell anyone who asks for me I am going to see my daughters' family." Neville gives the elf a coin before he disappears again. "Alice, I need you to floo to a place with me."

Alice looks fearful but nods. "Where to?"

"Lions Manor. It's the home of a friend of mine. Just, say the name and you'll get there." He says. "I'll go first to explain. Follow shortly after, please?" He tells her before flooing off.

Neville lands in Emma's fire place. "Neville?!" Many say.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Alice 2 asks, hugging her father.

"Bit of a situation. Are you having a Christmas party I wasn't invited to?" He asks as he sees all the people.

Harry hugs his friend. "'Fraid not. We have a situation of our own." He gestures to prongs, Lily, Sirius and Remus.

"I think we have a similar situation." Neville says. Alice appears in the fireplace.

"Alice!" LilyFlower says before running to hug her.

"Lily! What's going on? How did you get here?" She asks.

"A book, surprisingly." LilyFlower tells her.

"Me too... What kind of book is this?" Alice asks.

"An evil one." Emma spits out. James rubs her back gently. "It's swapping out people from our time and yours. We don't know why."

Alice looks at her. "That little girl... Jamie... She must be yours! And the other boy. They were all very nice, polite children! They're with Dumbledore, by the way. They just appeared in the courtyard, so Frank and I took them to Dumbledore. The older boy... Theo? He asked to speak to him. He seemed very capable to protect them. No wonder Jamie seemed so confused..." She muttered the last part to herself.

"My Jamie!" Emma gasped. "She's safe? And John? Oh they're alright?!"

"Yes! Theo, Jamie, Charlie and the other two boys." Alice told her. "All safe in Dumbledore's office. No need to worry." Alice's smile was comforting and sweet.

"Oh thank goodness." Vicky gasped. The other mothers nodded.

"What about a little girl named Kasey?" Quinn asked.

"And Jean?" Rose looked worried.

"Sorry, I didn't meet anyone else." She frowned. "But I'm sure they are safe." Alice looked at the two very worried mothers.

"I'm sure they are. If Alice came from the same time as the rest then I'm sure Jean and Kasey landed in the same time as the others." Hugo's voice was cracked from being worried but sounded confident.

"Hugo's right." Ron told his daughter and daughter-in-law. "They're safe, I promise."

The mothers nodded still quite worried.

"You must be Auntie Alice." The first Alice looked at the other. "I confused poor little Jamie with my name."

"Yes, she's very stubborn." James smiled.

"And Frank..." Alice looked at Neville. "Oh no... We've died. You named your children after us because we died!"

"You live to an old age before you die." Harry promises. Neville nods in agreement.

"We make it through the war?" Alice whispers.

"Both of them." Alice 2 smiles. "We've met before many times. You passed away a few years ago. Frank not long after."

"And... You know who? Did he get defeated?" Alice asks.

"Yes ma'am." Albus smiles. "Hi, I'm Albus Potter, Alice's husband."

"Pleasure to meet you." Alice smiles back.

Ginny offers Alice some tea. "You must be quite worried?"

"A little. I know I'm in good hands though." She smiled up at her. Ginny hugged her lightly.

"I'm Ginny Weasley-Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you so young. This is my husband, Harry. That's our son and his wife, James and Emma. Our daughter Lily and her husband Lysander. And Albus is out son as well." She gestured as she spoke.

"Is he yours, James?" Alice asked Prongs, who nods.

"Mine and LilyFlower's." Prongs smirked.

"Oh give it a rest, James." LilyFlower glared.

Alice smiled at the two. "Sweet, huh?" Sirius winked. Alice nodded still smiling.

"So, not to be ungrateful... but how are we getting home?" Alice asked.

"We aren't sure yet." Harry told her gently.

The past

"Frank?" Hayley ran up to him. "Have you seen Alice?"

"No... I figured she went straight to bed after the library last night." Frank took a bite of eggs.

"She didn't. She wasn't in bed the this morning when I woke up. I figured she was just off with you last night and then got up early."

"She wasn't with me..." Frank looked worried. "You don't think she was with anyone else... Do you?"

"Our loyal Alice? She might as well be a Hufflepuff! No way would she cheat on you." Hayley shook her head. "I'll check the library, maybe she fell asleep."

"I'll look around the school, see if anyone has seen her." He told her.

After looking for the while day, they came up empty. "I'm going to tell Dumbledore." Frank looked more worried than he ever had. He ran to the headmasters office.

"Headmaster! Alice is missing!" He yelled, walking in.

"Ah, and young Alice. Thank you for telling me. Back to class now, son." Dumbledore smiles.

"Just that? Thanks for telling you?!" Frank snapped.

"She isn't the only one missing. Thank you for informing me that she is one of the ones we need to look for. You may go." Dumbledore smiled even wider.

"Er... Yes sir..." Frank backed out of the office.

Dumbledore chuckled.

In the room of requirement, the kids were sitting around sadly.

"Johnny... I wanna go home." Jamie whines from the bed the room had given them. John hugged her tight, whispering things to her.

Gideon was asleep in the other bed with Charlie and Kasey resting with their heads on his shoulders, fast asleep as well.

Theo sighed. "You alright?" Jean asked.

Theo nodded. "Yeah, cos. I'm good. How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Scared for my parents, and Laney..."

"Laney?" Theo smiled.

"I've named her. Mum and dad can't decide on a name, so I've named her." Jean nodded.

"It's beautiful. And it works for a boy or a girl." Theo nods back at her.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Jean leans against him. He hugged her. "Night cos."

Theo woke up the next morning a bit dazed. For a second, he was able to forget. Forget he was trapped in a room in a time that wasn't his own, forget he and his family could be in grave danger.

For a second he was able to convince himself he had just fallen asleep in the ROR again, with his beautiful best friend Lyssa lying against him. But the fantasy was broken when he looked down and saw not short brown hair falling onto deep tanned skin, but strawberry blond curls over skin as white as snow.

He sighed ans stood up, careful not to wake Jean. What he did next could get all of them in a lot of trouble, maybe even killed. Or worse ruin the time stream.

He opened the door and walked out, careful to change into a pair of Hufflepuff robes the room offered up.

* * *

**Jean: I want to go home!**

**Sofie: I'll get you home soon... I just don't know how yet. **

**Jean: Well hurry!**


End file.
